realityonthenormfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Date Unknown * Norm Barnaby discovers and names the river Norm. A settlement, Reality, is built. 1487 * Sigmund Jones, a knight searching for sanctuary, arrives in Reality and stays to establish the Jones family line. 1902 * Grandmother Wolfgang dies. Her family begins the mourning period. * Drake, from 100 years in the future, meets Elvira Wolfgang, wife of Percival Wolfgang, and falls in love with her although he knows nothing can come of it. * Finding a way into the Baron’s lab, Drake overhears Wolfgang and Percival talking about their experiments in Kitten Compression and how they will use sleep pods to bypass the mourning period so they can continue their experiments. Drake sets the sleep pods to revive both of them in 100 years. * 6 months after leaving the sleep pods, Baron Wolfgang and his brother Percival manage to squeeze 23 kittens in a 3 and ¼ inch space. The resulting implosion creates the Omni Kitten. When Drake interferes, the experiment never happens, although the Omni Kitten still exists. 1923 * Emrett Slocombe, Professor of Occult Studies at Reality University, is killed when his house catches fire. 1973 * Michael Gower is murdered by his wife. 1975 * Stephen John Drake is born. 1980 * Mika Huy is born. 1985 * Davy Jones is born. * Elandra Desmond is born. 1986 * Mandi Sommers is born. 1995 * Simon Jones is born 2000 * Davy Jones and Elandra Desmond begin dating. 2001 Lunchtime of the Damned (Thursday) * Davy & Elandra raise Michael Gower from the dead. * Gower, a mindless zombie, kills Bill Cosby. * Davy restores Gower's soul. With his soul back, Gower decides to go into politics. Baron Wolfgang simply wants Gower to get off his property. Vengeance of the Chicken (Friday night (1 day after LotD)) * Davy & Elandra arrange to meet in Town Square. Baron Wolfgang tries to assassinate Davy but misses when Davy kneels down to pick up a penny. The bullet hits Fred, the Chicken's brother, killing him. * Chicken joins the Dayist religion. * In retribution for Fred's murder, the Chicken kills the Baron's brother, Percival. * Gower is living in the Baron's backyard. I Spy * Gower moves into the Reality General morgue. * Mika Huy, a freelance photographer, arrives in Reality hoping to find Cosby’s body and get a picture of it. * Davy & Elandra enter Reality General to resurrect Cosby but the incantation is interrupted. Mika is confronted by the zombie Cosby and is saved by Davy. Cosby’s body disappears. * Mika decides to stay in Reality, because she is attracted to Davy and she feels Reality will provide good subject material. (Mika gets a job as a photographer at the town newspaper, The Realiser) Return of Die Vie Ess * DVE has Kyojo order a crate of nuclear weapons to blow up Reality. A nameless law official from the FBI travels to Reality to prevent the crate from reaching DVE. He successfully switches crates and leaves with the nuclear weapons. The Repossessor * The Powers That Be send Death to re-collect Michael Gower’s soul. * Though Death succeeds in separating Gower’s soul from his body, he returns it after Gower convinces Death to work for him as his campaign manager. (An Adumbration breaks through the barriers that separate the Adumbrations from everything else. It enters at the Dayism Church cemetery, a “weak point” created by hole torn in the fabric of reality by the Professor Slocombe ritual.) The First Stitch (Wednesday) * Greyson, a Threader, is sent to Reality to deal with the tear in the Fabric of Reality. * After getting information from Davy Jones, Greyson seals the tear and returns to his office on the astral plane. The Postman Only Dies Once (occurs months after “Lunchtime of the Damned”) * Postman Pete Bailey is murdered by DVE to prevent him from mailing the music offer that Kyojo filled. As he leaves the scene he cuts out the tongue of Michael Gower, the only witness to the murder. * Gower is hauled off to jail by the sheriff. Mika hires Max to prove Gower’s innocence and find out who the murderer was. * After some work, Max restores Gower’s tongue and learns that DVE was the killer. * At DVE’s manor, Max and Mika are briefly captured but manage to escape. Confronting him, they learn that he’s set a bomb on a short timer in the middle of the square. They leave to try to defuse the bomb. * Gower, having freed himself from the cell, arrives in the square in time to leap on the bomb and save the city. * Phil Nihilist, the Yahtzeebrand clerk, drinks nuclear waste. * DVE, posing as mortician Dr. Davis, implants a bomb inside Gower while patching him up. (Davy Jones dies, although the actual cause is unknown. (ref. RON Guidelines #).) 2002 The Lost Treasure of RON * Frank Jones puts his house up for sale. * Mika’s old car has been parked in the town square for at least 5 weeks. * Hooky McPegleg, the last known pirate, arrives in Reality looking for the Lost Treasure of RON. * Hooky steals Max Griff’s dollar. * While he doesn’t find the lost treasure, Hooky is appointed to the position of postman by Michael Gower when he digs his way onto the platform where Gower is making a speech. (Chef Lucca opens an Italian restaurant beside the brown apartment block in the town square.) Dead Man's Political Party * Michael Gower spends the last three days of the campaign doing his best to get votes. During this time, the dam is destroyed. * On election day, it is discovered that Baron Wolfgang, one of the three candidates, rigged the voting process. He is eliminated and Gower is elected as Reality’s new mayor. (Hooky and Mika go on a date at Lucca’s Restaurant.) Hooky McPegleg, Pirate Postman (2 weeks after Lost Treasure of RON, on day 3 of DMPP) * Hooky learns to read, which allows him to do his job properly. * While delivering the mail he keeps seeing Davy Jones, although no-one else does. * Hooky returns to the Post Office to find a letter addressed to Dr. Die Vie Ess. He reads it and learns of a plot to kill Gower. * Heading to Skids where Gower is throwing a “thank you” party, Hooky shows Gower the letter. DVE, who is in attendance, denies knowing anything about it. Gower is forced to relieve Hooky of his duties and turn him over to the sheriff. * In the jail cell, Hooky is confronted by his old nemesis No-Beard who reveals his plot to discredit Hooky and have him arrested. No-Beard taunts Hooky by telling him he knows the location of the lost treasure and that he’s set an explosive that will kill Gower. * Hooky frees himself from the cell, rushes to the beach, knocks No-Beard into the hole No-Beard dug, fills the hole, drags the lost treasure back to the post office and manages to save Gower’s life. * The next day in the mayor’s office, Gower offers to reinstate Hooky as postman. Hooky declines, having bought an island in the Caribbean, and leaves Reality with the lost treasure. The Underworld * Gower briefly hires Frank Malone in an attempt to keep Reality’s criminal element away from him. The deal fails when Frank’s brother Fred attempts to kill Gower. Although Frank manages to save Gower, he is tricked into going to a prison in Mexico. The Phantom Inheritance * Ludwig Wolfgang arrives in Reality to claim his father’s manor only to find it inhabited by ghosts. After managing to get rid of the ghosts, Ludwig is killed by the Chicken. * Now a ghost, Ludwig invites the ghosts back to live with him. (Die Vie Ess makes a second attempt at cloning himself. The clone is dubbed Kyojo 2, as it’s not a perfect replica of DVE.) I Spy 2 * Mika’s editor sends her to take 3 pictures for the paper: Davy’s grave, a photo of Mayor Gower, and a picture of the bum. * The Bum discovers his true identify but no-one believes him. (An Adumbration tears open the fabric of Reality in several locations.) The Unraveling (5 months after The First Stitch) * An Adumbration kidnaps Mandi Sommers, as a living sacrifice for the Rite of Imtor. * Greyson is sent back to Reality to investigate and close the multiple tears that have opened and to stay in Reality to monitor the situation. * Greyson rents an apartment then closes the tears. * Greyson arrives at River Norm High School to find the Adumbration in the middle of the Rite of Imtor. Greyson interrupts the ritual, destroying the Adumbration and saving Mandi’s life. * While not complete, the Rite of Imtor does destroy the Seal of Rha, one of the barriers used to keep the Adumbrations imprisoned. Paranormal Investigation * Jhon Steele, a Paranormal Investigator, comes to Reality looking for anything paranormal. Hearing about Gower he tries to find him. * Locating Gower, Jhon is surprised to find out Gower’s the Mayor of Reality. While standing at Davy’s grave, he is approached by Mika with a job at the Realiser which he accepts. (Davy is somehow brought back from the dead, the actual method is unknown.) Rend (Tuesday – 5 weeks after The Unraveling) * Greyson, frustrated by his assignment takes to the streets to think. He eventually wanders into a used bookshop and on a whim, takes a look through the Occult section. Remembering his conversation with Davy Jones during his first visit to Reality, Greyson finds a book that contains the work of Professor Slocombe. * Not finding anything useful, Greyson uses his powers to show the past and witnesses the events of 1923 when Slocombe first cast the Resurrection Ritual. Sensing a disturbance in the fabric of Reality, Greyson realizes the Adumbration’s plan to escape from their dimension. * Racing to the hills outside of town where the variation is coming from, Greyson is too late to prevent the Adumbrations from tearing apart the Fabric of Reality and pouring in. A chance encounter with Death allows the two to devise a plan that will stop the Adumbrations and force them back through the rift. They agree to meet at the town’s abandoned car lot. * Chaos reigns: time shifts, various time lines start merging, inanimate objects begin moving under their own power. An Adumbration enters Elandra’s flat and kills her parents. * At City Hall, Greyson saves Gower from an Adumbration and quickly explains the situation to him. Leaving the building, they witness Elandra destroy the Adumbration that killed her parents. Greyson approaches her and offers her the chance for revenge, Elandra accepts. * Meeting Death, Elandra quickly modifies a car to fly, which they use to reach Foozle, the first adumbration. Cabbages and Kings (occurs during summer, morning) * Melt meets Doc who is in town to investigate Gower. Doc agrees to loan Melt money in exchange for some ergotic fungus. * Giving the rent money to Baron Wolfgang, Melt and Drake overhear a phone conversation with Yahtzee, in which he reveals his plan to discredit Gower. Kittens and Cacti (same day as Cabbage & Kings, evening) * Melt, Drake, Doc & Mika decided to stop the Baron’s plan. They agree to warn Gower and try to find evidence in the Baron’s manor and Yahtzeebrand. * Drake is sent to find the Omni Kitten to help them. After wandering the woods and helping Mary the Fox get rid of a corax he is introduced to the Omni Kitten who tells him to travel back in time. * Drake travels back to 1902 and alters history. When he returns, the Omni kitten explains that even though Drake altered history, the Omni kitten once created, would always exist. * After swapping notes, they leave Gower with the Omni Kitten and confront the Baron at the Boot Depot. The Baron reveals that he’s manipulated them so he could get the Stone of M’roww, which he uses to control the Omni Kitten, and through it, all kittens. He orders the kittens to hunt down the chicken that killed his brother. Apocalypse Meow (same day as Cabbage & Kings, evening) * After getting separated from the others when the roof collapses, Drake goes to Yahtzeebrand, rescues Phil Nihilist before finding refuge in Davy Jones’ house. * While working to get rid of the kittens that surround the house, Vicks and Biggs force Drake onto the makeshift catapult Elandra designed and use it after they hear that Drake is somewhat responsible for the kitten holocaust. * Landing in the forest, Drake is able to convince Gower to leave the area in the hopes the Omni-Kitten will recover. Drake is shot while protecting the Omni-Kitten from Melt. Defender of RON (4 months after Kittens & Cacti) * Upon returning to Reality after spending time in a recovery in a Siberia health clinic, he is hit by a car driven by David Hasselhoff. He discovers that he’s developed super powers from the toxic waste he drank one year ago. * Suspicious of Hasselhoff’s behaviour, Phil spends 2 weeks designing a super hero costume. When the costume’s finished he gets a call from DC Comics who, alerted by an article by Mika, threaten to sue unless he changes his powers. * Phil works briefly with Dr. Die Vie Ess to change his powers to corrosive spit. * Phil foils Hasselhoff’s plan to broadcast his singing and is sent to the caverns below Reality where he is run over by Phil’s brother Dave who is in the Philmobile, a steam-roller. * The Surrealist, who has stolen the Turquoise Daffodil from the museum and defaced Davy’s old grave, is still at large. 2003 (Either Gower’s term ends or he is ousted from office.) Purity of the Surf (occurs during summer, over 2 days) * Josh Beachcomber, after gathering money and finding his surfboard, enters an annual surfing contest and wins. * Due to Death’s enthusiasm, Knoffel develops a severe phobia to sand castles. * Gower, campaigning for re-election, has an operation that gives him perfect balance but leaves him susceptible to high frequency sounds. The Spoons * Nick Linders looks for a bassist for his band “The Spoons”. When he discovers that Richy, owner of Richy’s Records, was the bassist for the Clash, he invites Richy to join his band. 2013 (Early 2013 - Paul Bednaux moves into town and secures a job at Yahtzeebrand.) Reality Check (mid 2013) Reality Check 2 (day after RC) Reality Check 3 (day after RC2) 2046 * The Timekeeper grants Future Paul Bednaux the power to move through time, he travels to 2013. * The Retail Price Wars (hinted at in RC Trilogy): Thanks to the events of the Reality Check Trilogy, Town members and cosmic beings team up to prevent Yahtzeebrand from taking over the world with their megastores. * Thanks to the time travelling escapades of Paul Bednaux, an alternate future timeline is created where David Hasselhoff is mayor. Date unknown III Spy(occurs day before civic election) * Gower is framed and jailed. He asks Mika to investigate his opponents. One is a guest of Dr. Die Vie Ess, the other is Ian Wulfe, co-owner of Cloudy Days Real Estate. * Mika discovers that DVE’s guest is a vampire and kills it in self defense. She gets Ian Wulfe, who has been campaigning as an anti-supernatural candidate, to reveal himself as a werewolf. * Gower wins a third term in office. Rock - A True Story * Doh-Mii, a musician, comes to Reality-on-the-Norm to revive the spirit of Rock. * Mr. Pickles & Lola arrive in reality looking for the person responsible (Death) for the death of their parent.